Nerrrrd
by tomColt15
Summary: Rainbow Dash is holding a secret. One that could ruin her reputation for the rest of her natural born life. Just what could said secret be? Our resident egghead may as well find out. Two shot, short fic
1. Chapter 1

The young filly flew through the halls of school confidently. She knew none of the teachers were fast enough to catch her, nor smart enough to outsmart her. The colorful young one grinned with eyes closed as she felt successful in her actions. In doing so, she underestimated the authority figures around her. She bumped into the Vice of the school and grinned goofily.

"Rainbow Dash." The two names donned to the filly were the first to come out of the school's head's mouth. Usually, when an authority spoke a trouble maker's name, said pony would get nervous and weak. Rainbow Dash wasn't like others, she always wore a smug grin on her face, even now in her time of punishment.

"Yes." the filly answered. The one word nearly cause the principal to flinch. Every time Rainbow Dash and her spoke, there was something unsettling about Dash and she didn't like it.

The principal sighed and gestured to the younger pony into her office. Once they sat, the silence was broken again. "Why?" Rainbow Dash tilted her head in a confused fashion. "Why do you do have to cause so much trouble? If a teacher calls you out for something, why can't you just oblige their orders?"

"Uh, 'cause they were wrong in calling me out, duh." Rainbow answered matter-of-factly.

Once again, the principal sighed. Why did she have to be such a smart alec? "Well can you at least pretend like you're sorry like a normal student?"

She fake pondered. "Nope."

"Alright, Rainbow, I know you're a smart kid," Dash nodded in agreement, "but do you have to be so difficult? Look, I'm going to propose something. Tone it down," she began, "and you can get tickets for the next Wonderbolts show in Cloudsdale."

Rainbow once again fake pondered. "Nah." At this, the principal was shocked; mouth agape and all.

"B-but, I thought... wait... what?!" the head stammered.

"Nice try _Bethany_, but I'm not some ten year you can fool with one ticket anymore. You know I'm smarter than that." Rainbow Dash gloated. Her principal was a bit lost for words. She did know Dash was smarter than that. She knew her immense love for the 'Bolts could no longer be used as a weakness. Rainbow knew every trick she had, she learned them all in her first two years of high school.

"Go back to class."

* * *

Home, the only place Rainbow was allowed to be herself, a nerd. Not only was she academically nerdy, but she was also quite geeky when it came to "nonmainstream" things such as anime. In her high school days, she was known as three things: a lazy worker, a speedy flier, and a smart alec. Every class was boring and tedious, nothing was new to Dash, so she napped. Senior year was when she decided to drop out and leave behind her title of a nerd. To be a Wonderbolt, she'd have to be radical, nerds were not radical.

Once Rainbow entered her home, she looked around for any followers or eavesdroppers. None in sight. Closing her shades and locking herself in her den, Dash sat back to enjoy her favorite past time: Ponymon.

* * *

_A/N: *Tch tch ckssss* Will someone teach me how to funny, I don't funny. This is only the beginning. I was gonna write the actual story, but I think a little past story is required for full reading pleasure. ( tomcolt15. deviantart #/ d5qkema )((delete them spaces)) Yeah... next chap'll be out by next week... or not.  
What made me want to write this... why did I do this... this'll probably be the worst work I put out here... I'm sorry.  
Dun kill meh :c_


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight stepped up to the doorstep of her favorite rainbow maned pegasus. She'd used her balloon and had already cast the cloud walking spell on herself. She brought her hoof to the fluffy door and started banging on it. After a couple seconds of attempting, Twilight remembered how efficient her knocking was on clouds.

"I'm sure Dash won't mind if I come in. I do have her Daring Do book after all," Twilight convinced herself. Without further ado, the gifted unicorn let herself into the abode.

She looked around a bit for the pegasus in question. It seemed as if the house was totally empty. She checked the bedroom. Then the kitchen. After a bit of wandering, Sparkle found a lone tortoise perched right by a shut door. Twilight looked down at the tortoise who slowly gestured towards the door, signalling where his owner was. Twilight silently thanked the land animal with a gentle smile and walked towards the door.

Pow.

A faint sound was heard through the nearly sound proof cloud door. Twilight stopped in her tracks and leaned towards the door. Pressing her ear against the soft material, she heard more awkward sounds. It sound like... Children. Yelling? She blinked in bewilderment. Listening a bit closer, Twilight heard zapping and blasting of all sorts. She heard chants of a single word, sometimes split by syllables, as if it were some new language.

Having enough with her curiosity, Twilight busted into the room. Did her eyes deceive her? The one and only Rainbow Dash, watching the geekiest show ever: Ponymon. Twilight looked around the room a bit more, trophies, not for flight, for academics.

"Twilight!" the sandpaper voice called. Twilight looked over at Rainbow Dash. "Look, you can't tell anypony about this, it'll totally ruin my rep."

"A-are those state math competition awards?" Dash nodded. "And Latin Olympic awards? You know Latin?" Rainbow nodded again. "So... you're an egghead?" Twilight asked with disbelief. Before Rainbow could nod, Twilight had an outburst. "I must be dreaming! This isn't possible! I mean, no offense, but you don't strike me as a smart pony."

Dash rose a brow ans said, "Twilight trust me, you're not drea-"

Twilight took her hoof and slapped herself across the cheek, the sound echoed.

* * *

Then Twilight woke up.

* * *

_A/N: I was told never to end a story like this. I did 'cause I'm a rebel! I usually write during the weekends, but I got all city band now. Also, almost through all my highschool tests! Wish meh luck :)__  
__P.S. Thanks for putting up with this crap. I really wanted to make this a real story, but I had no time and just posted some crap. __Definitely __the worst story I've ever made.  
If you don't know where I live you can't kill me D:_


End file.
